Redenomination for Our Future
by Yuuichi93
Summary: Apa yang akan terjadi jika redenominasi benar-benar diberlakukan oleh Indonesia? WARNING! Some disturbing fact, maybe...


**A/N** : Oke, first of all… maaf kalau aneh… orz Saya mengambil berita tentang redenominasi yang sekarang ini sedang dibicarakan di mana-mana. Ada beberapa fakta lucu yang saya dengar dari guru saya (_makasih buat inspirasinya, Pak!_) dan juga beberapa fakta yang tampaknya bisa menggoncang negara kita ini.

Sebelum anda mulai membaca, saya akan mengingatkan bahwa ini menurut opini dan sudut pandang saya dan ini _pure_ _fiction_ karena jelas-jelas redenominasi belum terjadi X3 Bukan bermaksud untuk mengusir, jika anda kurang suka dengan topik macam ini, sebaiknya anda klik tombol_ back_ saja~ Saya ngerti kok kalian semua pasti punya pandangan yang berbeda-beda terhadap masalah ini X)

Yak, ga usah berlama2 lagi, bagi yang berminat silahkan dibaca! X)

**WARNING!** _OCs, disturbing facts (redenomination), some language_

x-x-x-x-x-x

Redenomination for Our Future

x-x-x-x-x-x

_Indonesia – October, 2013_

"Huaahm…" Seorang wanita berambut panjang disanggul menutupi uapannya sambil berjalan menuju dapur di mana adik-adiknya berada.

"Nesia!" seru Yogya, "Nesia! Aku mau mengajukan protes!" serunya tiba-tiba dengan marah.

Indonesia yang baru saja tiba di ruang makan spontan kaget mendengar teriakan adiknya itu. Selain itu ia pun menerima pandangan sinis dari yang lain.

"A… Ada apa sih?" Tanya Indonesia kebingungan.

"Kak Nesia, aku ga sanggup lagi!" seru Surabaya.

"Aku juga! Aku… Rasanya aku… aku ga berharga lagi!" seru Semarang sambil menangis dan menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Tunggu, tunggu. Ada apa sih ini?" tanya Indonesia kebingungan.

Jakarta yang sedari tadi diam akhirnya angkat bicara, "Begini kak Indon," ujar Jakarta, "Ini tentang… redenominasi…"

* * *

_Jakarta – July, 2013_

Saat ini seorang pemuda berambut hitam pendek dan memakai kacamata, yang bernama Jakarta sedang berputar-putar di kotanya. Sudah 1 bulan sejak redenominasi pada mata uang Rupiah dilaksanakan. Redenominasi adalah perubahan terhadap mata uang Rupiah yang mengurangi 3 angka 0 dari nominal awalnya. Jadi misalnya jika dulu kita punya 1000 Rupiah, sekarang kita hanya punya 1 Rupiah.

Jakarta ingin melihat-lihat bagaimana keadaan para warga kotanya. Ia sangat berharap mereka senang karena harga-harga sudah diturunkan karena nominal Rupiah sendiri memang dikurangi. Tetapi, yang ia harapkan sangat berbeda dari kenyataannya.

"Eh, eh… Berapa sih pendapatanmu sekarang?" tanya seorang tukang ojek yang berada di jalanan.

"Uh… Se… Sepuluh rupiah…" ujarnya terbata, nada kecewa terdengar dalam suaranya.

"Hahaha! Ga keren banget, mang!" seru tukang ojek pertama.

"… Memang lu dapet brapa?" tanya yang kedua agak kesal.

Tukang ojek pertama tadi terdiam, "… Se… sebelas rupiah…" ujarnya.

"Nah! Tu! Ga keren juga pendapatan lo!" seru tukang ojek kedua.

"Eeh! Jangan salah! Duit segitu bisa buat beli bakso 2 mangkok, cuy!" ujar tukang ojek pertama.

Tiba-tiba mereka berdua terdiam.

"Kok… pendapatan kita sekarang ga keren banget yah?" tanya tukang ojek kedua.

"Iya nih… aku jadi males kerja deh. Masa susah-susah dapetnya… sebelas rupiah sih?" ujar yang pertama dengan nada kecewa.

Jakarta yang sedari tadi menguping pembicaraan mereka tiba-tiba merasa sedih. Mereka tidak ingin bekerja lagi karena pendapatan mereka '_tidak keren_'? Apa-apaan ini? Jakarta lalu mulai berjalan lagi dan kali ini ia melihat seorang anak dan ayahnya sedang berbincang-bincang.

"Ayah! Ayah! Uang sakuku sekarang kok jadi 2 Rupiah doang? Dulu kan aku dapet dua ribu perhari!" protes anak kecil berambut hitam pendek itu. Jakarta menebak-nebak bahwa umurnya masih sekitar 7 tahun.

Sang ayah menatap ayahnya sambil tersenyum, "Yah… itu jatahmu untuk sekarang, nak."

"Iiih! Ayah! Kok gitu? Ga keren banget ah! Masa dua Rupiah? Ntar aku diketawain temen-temenku dong!" seru anak itu kesal.

"Nak, temen-temenmu pasti juga dapetnya segitu," ujar sang ayah mulai bingung.

"Tapi… Tapi…" Anak itu mulai terisak, "Kan dulu aku dapet dua ribu, yah. Kok sekarang Cuma seper-seribunya sih?" ujar anak itu.

"… Soal uang langsung lancar hitung-hitungannya, dasar," batin sang ayah geli, "Nak," ujarnya sambil menepuk kepala anak itu, "Kau mau tahu berapa pendapat ayah sekarang berapa?" Anak itu menoleh dengan penuh ketertarikan, "Tiga ribu per bulan," ujarnya.

"…" Anak itu tiba-tiba menunduk dan berkata, "… jadi… sebentar lagi kita akan pindah rumah karena jadi miskin ya?" ujarnya dengan sedih.

"Eeh! Tidak nak, kau tidak mengerti! Tiga ribu itu—"

"Tiga ribu itu harga satu bungkus donat coklat di sekolah!" seru anak itu.

Sang ayah tambah bingung untuk menjelaskan harga uang saat ini. Karena redenominasi dilaksanakan pada bulan Mei saat sekolahan masih libur dan anak itu belum masuk sekolah juga, mungkin anak itu masih tidak mengerti mengapa uang sakunya hanya segitu sekarang. Jakarta yang mendengar merasa sedikit geli tetapi sekaligus tertohok. Iya yah. Jika ia ingat-ingat lagi, dulu dengan 3000 Rupiah, hidup di Jakarta tidak mungkin. Sekarang, pendapatan 3000 saja sudah cukup lumayan. Ia mengingat saat dulu sebelum redenominasi warganya selalu berpendapatan jutaan. Sekarang? Dua-tiga ribu saja sudah lumayan. Paling tinggi juga mungkin sepuluh ribu rupiah. Tetapi… Jakarta lalu berpikir lagi. Sedih ya rasanya…? Warganya sudah bekerja keras tetapi pendapatan mereka dari jutaan turun menjadi hanya ribuan. Jakarta tahu bahwa redenominasi itu mengurangi 3 angka nol yang terdapat dalam mata uang rupiah. Bahkan sen, yang sudah lama tidak dipakai pun akhirnya dipakai kembali.

Jakarta merenung. Betapa kecewanya bukan jika pendapatan mereka dari sepuluh juta turun menjadi hanya sepuluh ribu? Dari sepuluh ribu perhari, yang untuk para pemulung termasuk lumayan, menjadi sepuluh rupiah saja. Jakarta merasakan sedikit tekanan yang lama-lama menumpuk. Entah kenapa ia merasa bahwa redenominasi ini sudah menyerang mental para warganya. Ia melihat bahwa banyak warganya yang menjadi malas bekerja gara-gara pendapatannya… menjadi 'tidak keren'. Jakarta tahu bahwa Indonesia melakukan redenominasi agak nominal Rupiah disamakan dengan Dollar (Mungkin juga ada hal lain). Tapi… Entah kenapa ia merasa tindakan itu agak… berlebihan. Kenapa sekarang?

"Hei, redenominasi itu… agak menyebalkan ya, bro?" ujar seorang pemuda yang tampak seperti seorang _businessman _bagi Jakarta.

Pemuda lainnya mengangkat bahunya, "Yah… mau gimana lagi? Peraturan diubah sih," ujarnya.

Pemuda pertama menghela nafas, "Eh bro, rasanya… ga adil yah?"

"Kenapa?"

"Gini deh. Pendapatanku sekarang, misal aja, sepuluh ribu per bulan, padahal dulu sepuluh juta. Rasanya sedikit… mengecewakan kan?"

"Iya juga sih…" ujar pemuda kedua.

"Tapi kalau misal aku bilang, pendapatanku sepuluh ribu dollar. Masih kedengaran keren kan?"

"Oooh!"

"Nah, tuh! Redenominasi ini kan mau menyamakan nominal Rupiah dengan Dollar kan? Kalau aku bilang, 1 dollar, masih kedengaran keren kan?" tanya pemuda pertama, yang lainnya mengangguk setuju, "Kalau satu rupiah?"

"Yah… Nggak bangetlah, bro," ujar yang lain sambil tertawa kecil.

"Begitulah. Makanya… kayanya redenominasi ini kok… malah menjatuhkan mental warga Indonesia yah?"

"Ah, kamu kebanyakan mikir. 1 tahun juga kita pasti terbiasa," ujar yang lainnya. "Terima sajalah sebagai warga Indonesia yang baik."

Jakarta sedikit terharu mendengar pemuda itu berbicara demikian. Memang sih biasanya 1 tahun hal-hal macam ini pasti akan diterima publik lebih baik, tapi… Jakarta cukup sedih melihat penurunan semangat para warga karena redenominasi. Sepertinya hal ini cukup berpengaruh bagi mental mereka.

Jakarta hanya menghela nafas dan berpikir, "_Berbahagialah bayi yang baru lahir sejak redenominasi diberlakukan…_" (1)

* * *

"Jadi begitulah, kak," ujar Jakarta menyudahi ceritanya.

Surabaya, Semarang dan Yogya hanya mengangguk-angguk. Tampaknya hal yang sama telah terjadi di kota mereka. Ini masih di Jawa, apa yang terjadi pada Sumatera? Indonesia hanya bisa bertanya-tanya.

"Jadi… kalian ingin redenominasi dicabut?" tanya wanita itu.

"Yah… bukannya kami tidak mau melakukannya, kak… tapi…" Surabaya terdiam untuk berpikir sejenak, "Bagaimana kalau redenominasi malah me… me…"

"Menghancurkan Indonesia?" tanya Nesia.

"… i… iya…" jawab Surabaya takut-takut.

Indonesia menghela nafas, "Apa kalian tahu kenapa aku memberlakukan redenominasi?" tanya Nesia.

"Uh… memotong nominal?" tanya Semarang.

"Itu mah pengertiannya, bego," ujar Jakarta sambil menjitak Semarang, "Apa karena kakak ingin negara kita se-level dengan Amerika? Maksudku… Dollar," tanya Jakarta.

"Hm… mungkin itu salah satunya. Tapi, yang paling penting adalah karena aku ingin Indonesia untuk lebih berkembang."

"Berkembang gimana kak?" tanya Semarang bingung.

"Begini. Kau tahu kan negara kita sedang berkembang cukup pesat? Redenominasi ini kulakukan saat ekonomi negara kita sedang stabil, sedang tumbuh dan tingkat inflasi terkendali. Kalau kulakukan saat negara kita sedang tidak stabil, ini malah akan menimbulkan kekacauan," jelas Nesia.

"… Jadi maksud kakak kita harus melakukan redenominasi sekarang karena warga kita sedang dalam kondisi stabil?"

Nesia mengangguk.

"Walau itu membuat warga negara kita terguncang sekali pun?" tanya Jakarta.

"Semua butuh waktu, Jakarta," ujar Nesia sambil tersenyum.

"… Kuharap kakak benar," ujar Semarang, diikuti anggukan kedua saudaranya yang lain.

Nesia tersenyum, "Indonesia adalah negara yang kuat. Kita tidak akan dikalahkan oleh hal macam ini. Redenominasi memang butuh waktu, tapi aku yakin warga negaraku akan melaluinya dengan lancar," ujar Nesia.

Jakarta tersenyum, "Kakak benar-benar percaya pada warga kita ya."

"Tentu saja! Kita sebagai personifikasi negara dan kota kita masing-masing harus memiliki kepercayaan terhadap warga kita sendiri," ujar Nesia.

"Yaah! Oke! Redenominasi atau apa pun itu, kita akan lalui!" seru Semarang dengan bersemangat.

"Yah, walau pun sekarang harga semangkuk bakso hanya Rp 15,-," ujar Jakarta sambil nyengir.

Mereka semua tertawa mendengarnya, tetapi dalam hati, adik-adik Indonesia sangat berharap apa yang dikatakan kakak mereka benar, bahwa redenominasi akan membawa hal positif terhadap negara (kakak) tercinta mereka.

END

* * *

(1) Line ini mungkin terdengar lucu, tapi memang benar kan? :))

**A/N** : Selesai juga -A-' Saya minta maaf kalau opini/fakta-fakta di atas mengganggu anda DX Tapi tadi sudah saya peringatkan kan? -w- Dan ingat, ini tidak sungguhaan! D: Walo memang redenominasi katanya bakal diberlakukan pada tahun 2013 nanti. Aah! Uang sen akan diberlakukan lagi! Saya ga bisa mbayangin gimana kalo saya harus bawa2 uang sen yang krincing2 begitu XD /plaak (_kan logam tuh…_)

Oh ya, karakter OC-nya tidak begitu saya deskripsikan (_dasar pemalas!_) jadi silahkan anda bayangkan saja seperti apa karakter-karakternya :P

Thank you for reading ^^


End file.
